A New World
by Opidon
Summary: This story will take you on a journey through the post apocalyptic world of Pokémon, you will follow Cameron as he discovers how Pokémon came to be and what they are. this is a Action pact adventure filled with the unknown,the story will engage you through its interesting plot packed with jaw dropping discoveries and teeth chattering suspense.
1. Chapter 1

Wakening to the quiet rattle of his window as the stormy winds passed through it, the Professor sat up. He groaned as he checked the alarm clock that was placed beside him.

"Hmm 1:30am, don't have to get up for another 5 hours" said the old man as he looked around his room located on the top floor of biological research centre. The silver haired man pulled himself out of bed using his cane and half limped to the window, looking out he saw the sleeping city of Beladom so calm and so quiet. Closing the window he stumbled back to bed cramping in his back, he let out a small cry of pain then lay back in down pulling the covers over his chest. He had just managed to close his eyes when a loud noise exploded from outside as a deafening alarm throughout the city.

"Attention!" The electronic voice echoed over the city's loudspeaker. "We have identified a large extra-terrestrial object on a collision course with earth please keep calm and prepare for a potential emergency." The same message was then looped. The Professor jumped out of bed with new energy and scrambled for the keyboard of his computer and began viscously typing away. His expression suddenly froze as he read the words that lit up on the screen of his computer.

 _We have discovered a strange sort of asteroid headed directly for earth we are not sure when it will hit or how large the object is exactly but we will encounter it soon and it will be extremely large. It's like nothing we've ever seen before and it's hard to know what we are dealing with but we urge citizens of the world to prepare for the worst but hope for the best._

 _Remarks,_

 _The Science Academy of Extra-Terrestrial Activity (SAETA)_

"It's, it's impossible…" he was cut off by the high pitched screams and chaos taking place on the streets of Beladom. The old man rushed the window to see the commotion. What he saw was worse than he had imagined. Children were running on roads while cars rushed by them. People of all ages screamed and wailed crying and looking for comfort or sympathy from others. There was smashing of windows and kicking down of doors.

"Well if we don't all die from what's coming from space, I'm sure we'll all get killed by those lunatics," the man mumbled to himself. His eyes were then caught again by the screen of his computer he stumbled back to his char and began reading.

 _We have recorded some sort of unknown energy radiating from the object along with a small amount of alpha rays, whatever this is it's not an ordinary asteroid. It seems the object is also radiating visible light so you will soon be able to identify it from earth with the naked eye as something looking a bit like a star and will gradually grow it brightness and size, this of course depends on where you are around the globe. We believe it is headed for eastern China but it is an estimate and cannot be confirmed as of now this is all the knowledge we have gained but we are afraid it will strike us before we are able to gain much more it will hit and it will hit soon PREPARE!_

 _Remarks,_

 _The Science Academy of Extra-Terrestrial Activity (SAETA)_

The Professor noticed a sudden quietness from outside. All but soft sobbing could be heard he rushed to the window and to his surprise the many children adults and elderly that had been enraged with insanity just before were simply looking up, staring into the clear night sky. Everyone had turned off there lights and the only light that was left was just that of the stars in the sky. The man then followed, by staring up into the night sky. He found it somewhat peaceful simply wondering what could be out there and embracing its beauty. This peaceful beauty vanished when something caught his eye. In the sky a small glowing dot had appeared, like a star that had not been there before. It was getting bigger too.

"Already!" The man thought. "I knew it would be soon but not this soon." He leaned closer to the window to get a better look hearing the sudden gasps of the crowed that that scattered on the streets below him as they noticed it to. The alarms had now silenced. The speakers had stopped announcing. Cars no longer drove. An eerie quietness fell upon the city as every person stood, whether in their house or on the streets, staring up at the sky. Stared at what they could not prevent. They waited to see the outcome of something beyond human control. It got bigger, much bigger, faster than anyone could imagine.

"I don't believe my eyes," the old man said to himself. "Is this a dream?" Soon enough the object that started as a small dot was now the brightest thing in the sky, almost blinding to look at directly. Partly shielding his eyes the man squinted at the now moon sized ball in the sky.

"It's enormous!" The man exclaimed. It began to slightly move across the sky at the same time as getting brighter. Faster and faster it moved toward the horizon. By this time it was too bright to look at and the screaming started again. The silver haired man backed from the window dazed with amazement but frozen with fear. The sky was as if it were day it was so bright it took place of the sun.

"Only moments now." The man whispered. The light started to fade again as the object passed the horizon the man tapped his feet in anxiety and began to shake. The screams from outside got louder shouting running it was too much for an old man. Suddenly a light brighter than the sun at noon exploded from where the ball had passed the horizon. Soon vison was useless because all that could be seen was whiteness. This was soon followed by a loud crack as the windows exploded and houses were torn apart. The Professor, panic stricken, flung his arms around trying to find something to hold something to stop him from flying away then darkness… no noise, no smell, just darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

' _10 years later_ '

A soft breeze blow through the trees as a fair skinned, brown haired boy sat on the wall surrounding the town that was its protection. He looked into the distance, the occasional screech or hiss that echoed from the overgrown forest below him made the boy jump.

"Scared are ya Cameron" teased a red haired boy

"no" he replied, this was a lie of course the boy was scared but he would not show it he was scared of what lay below them, even on a 20 meter high wall, the tails of the monsters that lived there and seeing the ones that fly in the sky gave Cameron the creeps.

The night sky was so clear that there were definite shadows of the creatures flying above them. 'My first time on watcher duty and it has to be at night' Cameron thought 'how long do I have to stay up here for, I just hope Kyla is ok she's only eleven they can't expect me to leave her home alone'. The silver metal of the wall reflected the full moons light and made it hard to look out over the forest the stars glistened in the sky and it was really quite beautiful.

Unfortunately the cool breeze that gave Cameron the chill along with the eerie cries from far below made for a creepy night instead of a beautiful one. 

The brown haired boy sat frozen with fear holding his tranquilizer gun at the ready, the cold smooth metal of gun also reflected the moons light along with the silver metal of the suit they had to wear. It created a glowing aura around the boy and made him feel like a big target, he was hardly good at aiming the gun but he found it comforting to hold it as if he were shooting something. A strong wind suddenly blow through the trees accompanied soon after by a strange rustling noise that sounded through the deep undergrowth, it seemed to be moving in a direction toward the boys.

"That's sounds close" one of the boys whispered

"No kidding" another replied

"shut up" hissed Cameron the rustling got louder he backed away from the edge of the wall, then it stopped it was dead silent 'it's gone' he thought then a sudden screech was let out all the boys jumped and almost fell off the wall Cameron was struck with fear as a winged creature leaped from the undergrowth right towards him.

He leaped back and steadied his aim just as the creature was coming for a second attack, pulling the trigger he then quickly dived to the ground in fear that it would still strike him, and then something surprised him, he heard the boys cheer, and as fast as he could Cameron stood up again. He had hit it, the bird like monster fluttered around aimlessly on the wall were it had fallen. Cameron, amazed he had hit it was staring at the thing no longer afraid, he then reached for the net bomb on his belt, the net bomb was a metal sphere which contained a net that would spring out on activation. Cadets were taught to tranquilize then net, he pressed the red button on the net bomb and then through it at the creature as he expected a net exploded from the sphere and engulfed it. The bird creature soon fell unconscious, Cameron moved closer to study the specimen it looked just like a bird like the ones that used to fly a long time ago, it was brown with some white patches and its feathers were all spiky, but it was not a bird, it was not normal it was a monster, he took the net with the creature and carried it on his shoulder.

"Where are you going" the red haired boy asked

"To the Professor" he answered

Cameron climbed down the walls ladder and managed to slipped off on the second last rung the boys let out a small laugh but he quickly got up and continued walking ignoring them he strolled off through the quiet walkways of the small town observing the strange architecture of the houses "ever since the disaster life's never been the same" he thought " we never have enough food and we are constantly being attacked by strange creatures that try to steal food or ruin our property, I hope one day those things will leave us alone". Soon enough he came to the Professors lab, Cameron knew he would be awake, he always was, opening door he invited himself in.

"Hello" he called out "Hello Professor Pokémon"

"Yes, yes I'm coming" the Professor mumbled, as he stumbled out or his room using his cane to stabilise himself. "Ah Cameron it's nice to see you but do think this is a good time"…his words were cut off when he realised the net that was being held out in front of him "oh" he said, he quickly took the creature and rushed into the that lab Cameron followed closely after, "you could have kept this specimen in a better condition don't you think" exclaimed Professor Pokémon

"I'm sorry sir it attacked me" replied Cameron

"Yes I believe this one is called a pidgeotto" said the old man as he was crazily typing away at his computer.

"They have names?" Cameron replied

"Yes and there generic name has been named after me, there called Pokémon because I was the first to fully analyse one, word has been sent out around the world and soon everyone will know there true name" the professor said excitedly. The old man proceeded to hold strange machines and devices over the Pokémon, injecting syringes and taking samples.

"I have to thank you for getting this Pokémon for me it's quite helpful you know in fact if you would like I have another job I need some help with If you're interested" asked the professor

"Um sure I guess but first I have some questions" replied the boy

"Yes, yes don't keep the old man waiting" he exclaimed impatiently

"What did the meteorite or... or whatever it was, do to the world, why are there Pokémon now and not animals.

The Professor looked at him puzzled as he contemplated the question, "that my boy is something I'm still searching for answers on". "All I know is that the transformation was no accident someone or something wanted this to happen to the earth it's no accident that only animals were affected by it and not human". "Pokémon are not what we think they are it sound insane but it's like there an illusion something to imitate life a program but yet still a biological creature, I'm sorry I'm getting carried away its beyond even me you should get some rest well talk in the morning" Cameron nodded then stated to walk off but stopped when he remembered something, his wall watcher duty. He turned back around to the Professor who was just opening the door to his room.

"Hang on do I have to go back to watcher duty" Cameron asked hoping he didn't, the Professor turned back around and smiled.

"No you've earned your night off I'll tell the cadet leader" the professor replied

"ha-ha thank you Professor" Cameron rejoiced as he ran out of the lab in a better mood than he'd been in for a long while, running excitedly home he felt the cold night air rushing past him, the winding paths of the small streets made him feel dizzy but even after a hard day he was filled with energy, at last he saw the familiar hut that he and his sister lived in. he stumbled to the door almost tripping on the uneven paving stones, the door swung open as if he were returning home from school early in the afternoon . Right now it was 12:30pm and Cameron completely forgot Kyla would be asleep, but to his surprise when he entered the house there was an exited 11 year old girl waiting for him on her small mattress that lay on the floor.

"I knew you would come home" she said as she jumped up to hug him

"You should be asleep" Cameron replied "it's so late"

"I can't sleep when you're away, you better not have to go back to the wall tomorrow" she said grumpily.

"I won't" he replied with a smile "I promise"

After undoing his armour and placing his gun and equipment down on his desk Cameron sat down on his bed he reached for the light and switched it off. The house they lived in was not much more than a roof and walls but they were happy, the old but comforting cottage they slept in allowed Cameron to finally relax.

While lying in his bed which was discussing as it had not been washed for the past year he contemplated the events of the day or as it really was night, hitting the Pokémon was and achievement and wining the Professors trust was good, or was it. He then remembered he had promised the Professor he would do anything he asked tomorrow. Cameron couldn't stop thinking about the worst possible things the Professor could ask of him, he would not have to go back to the wall tomorrow but he might have to leave home for something else, he hoped Kyla would not be to upset.

'I must get to sleep' he thought 'big day tomorrow', he then rolled over on his side to see Kyla sleeping at last "at least she was ok, if anything happened to her I don't think I could forgive myself" he said himself then closed his eyes and wouldn't open them till dawn.


End file.
